What Does G and L spell?
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: L is a normal 18 year old with issues. will all that change after 1 cobra starship concert?


I woke up to the rain hitting my window. I sat up and looked outside to see that it was dark outside and it was pouring rain. I looked at the clock, It read 6:14. I was going to be late for school. I got up and walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a purple under shirt, a white and blue plaid button up shirt, and a pair of shoes. I walked into my bathroom and got dressed. When I was done I grabbed my backpack, purple hoodie, wallet, and car keys and left. I jumped into my purple corvette and drove towards starbucks. See my family, well dad, is really poor and my friend knew that. He was 31 and I met him at a party at the bar I was working at. He noticed that I was doing basically anything to get money. He walked over to me and asked me how old I was, my reply was the same to anyone that asked,21. He knew it was a lie and asked me why I was here at a young age. I told him I needed the money and I struck a deal with him. He didn't want me a the bar with the perverts, rapists, and murders and I needed money so he told me that if I work around his house and buisness cleaning and doing chores and helping out he would give me ,at the time, some money every week until I came of age to work, then he would give me a real job at his business. I was 13 at the time, now I am 18 he died 2 years ago and I was awarded my job and this car plus some money. I think I was a real friend to him because after awhile that's how we treated each other, like friends. I think I was the only person that understood him and everything and he was the same for me and after he died I was basically the only person he saw everyday and the only person meantioned directly in his will. I took what I was awarded but the guy that took over his business fired me. He didn't like the fact that I got everything I did. I didn't care I got another job and put away the money I got for college. Now I work at starbucks on the weekends and I am graduating soon. I pulled into the starbucks parking lot. I parked up front seeing as there wasn't a lot of people there. I walked in and went to the register.

"Running late this morning?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" he handed me my coffee.

"Thanks mike see you tomorrow"

"Wait are you busy tonight?" He asked. I turned around.

"No why?"

"There's a concert tonight at the Marquee want to go?"

"Depends who is it?"

"Versaemerge, A Rocket To The Moon, The Maine, and Cobra Starship"

"I have only heard of the Maine and I don't even like them"

"Come on it will be fun and you and the lead singer of Cobra Starship have so much in common"

"Fine I'll go but I really don't care about this who ever, do you want to get in early?"

"Yes please"

"Fine bye pick you up at 4"

"k bye" I left and drove to school drinking my coffee. I walked into my first hour 7 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Strange"

"Really? Not for me" The class laughed as I sat down. The rest of school after that was boring. We aren't doing anything because they made us take our finals insanely early so there's nothing else to learn. At the end of the day, 3 PM, I got in my car and drove home. My mom was in one of her "I'm gonna go be a slut and go to Vegas to find some rich guys and some money" so I didn't have to worry about curfew or anything. When I got home I went up stairs and played some music. I lisetened to and wrote just about anything. Right now I was working on some Punk rock stuff and all I was really listening to was My Chemical Romance and bouncing souls. I had a guitar and mike set and I was waiting to get a drumset and a bass but I knew how to play. I also knew how to play keytar but I had no use for it. I looked at the clock. It read 3:43. I put everything away and checked my appearance in the mirror. I grabbed my phone from my bag, my wallet, and my car keys and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a green tea and headed out to my car. When I got to starbucks Mike was waiting outside. I pulled up next to him and he got in.

"Hello L"

"Hello can you get me a vodka and red bull tonight?"

"You are exactly like Gabe!" He said as I pulled out of the parking lot towards the highway.

"Who?"

"The lead singer of cobra starship"

"Ok never heard of him"

"I don't know how he is Pete wentz's best friend"

"So" I learned over and turned on my mix cd. Capitol p by mindless self indulgence cam blaring through the speakers.

"God how can you listen to this?" he asked.

"I can they are awesome" I said pulling on the highway.

"I have to listen to this crap until we get there?" Mike asked.

"Yeah you do college boy" He is a sophomore in college.

"No how about we listen to the bands that are going to be at the concert?" he asked pulling out a cd.

"What is that?"

"Hot mess" he put it in and it's what we listened to until we got there.

When we got there I parked the car towards the back. I got out and started walking towards the doors.

"So what did you think?" He asked while I bought my ticket.

"It was ok I haven't made a full desicison yet" I grabbed my ticket and went and sat in front of the doors.

"Really? Ok you'll change your mind" He said sitting next to me. We sat there for a little bit before my friend that worked here came out.

"Hey L how's it hanging?" Steve asked.

"Good any chance I can get a 5 minute early entry?"

"Yeah sure come on in we are just waiting to get the meet and greet started for cobra"

"Ok I am just going to the house"

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah man Mike just got me to come for fun I know 1 band here and I don't even know any songs I came for the mosh and the alcohol."

"Alright well you should come hang after the concert" Steve said.

"Sure what are we doing?"

"We were going to fool around in the house, get drunk the usual"

"Sure see you after the concert"

"K bye" I turned and walked right past 5 people I had never seen before but 1 of them was hot. I kept walking until I got to the gate in front of the stage, Mike standing next to me.

"So what's the plan?"

"Concert then hanging with everyone after"

"Sweet" as he said that I heard talking meaning there was going to be people in here soon.

**After Versaemerge, A rocket to The Moon, and The Maine**

"So what's the next band?" I asked Mike.

"Cobra Starship they have the lead singer I told you about"

"Whatever headlining band means best mosh see ya"

"Yeah I am staying here I'll wait for you" He said as I moved back about 4 feet in a group of people twice my size. Some girl and 3 guys walked on stage. The girl played keytar and nonw of the guys touched the mike in the front, it was gold. I sat there waiting and another guy ran on stage and everyone cheered. I noticed it was the same guy from before, the one I thought was cute. I was just staring at him through a couple of songs. Suddenly I was pushed into someone. I wasn't ready for it. I was just getting hit and hurt. Suddenly someone hit my face and that's the last thing I remembered.

I woke up on a couch. I heard someone speaking. I didn't open my eyes but I sat up.

"Dammit Mike! I m not going to anymore concerts with you!"

"Who is Mike?" I opened my eyes and saw who I recognized to be the bands I saw tonight. I turned around and looked through the window. My car was gone. I emptied my pockets and found only my phone.

"Again! Dammit"

"What are you talking about?" I looked up and saw the lead singer of the band, the one I thought was cute.

"My friend took my car again and sorry but I don't know any of you"

"Ok well I'm gabe" He held out his hand, which I shook.

"Thank you but I must be going now" I stood up and fell over.

"I don't think so. Look we pulled you out of the mosh pit you were out cold please just stay here"

"Sorry I need to get home"

"Ok how?" He asked smiling.

"Wow people always amaze me and I have a friend that lives just past that river, goodbye" I smiled before standing up and walking towards the door. I took a few steps and almost fell to the floor, I was caught by a really tall guy.

"Hi my name is Ryland" He smiled.

"Thank you now please let me go" He stood me up right and let go of me. I walked until I got to the stairs.

"At least let me walk you there?" Gabe said. I sighed and looked up.

"If I get there faster sure"He grabbed a purple hoodie off the chair and walked towards me.

"Dude she a mini girl version of you" Another guy said. I looked at him confused then at gabe. We were wearing basically the samething.

"So you were the guy Mike was talking about" I said pointing to Gabe.

"Really?"

"yeah he said I was going to say something stupid the first time I met you if I met you. He specifically said I was going to say something about my hometown. It wouldn't surprise me if you were from Jersey" I said laughing.

"Yeah I am" I stopped laughing.

"Really?"

"Well I was born in Uruguay but I live in Jersey"

"See that's why I trust you, Jersey folk as everyone said" I said laughing as I walked off the bus.

"So what is your name?" Gabe asked as we started walking.

"L and there is no friend over there I know someone that works for security here so they will just give me a ride home."

"L? well how about we go get some food before your friend takes you home?" Gabe asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked sweetly.

"Maybe are you going to say yes?"

"You know I'm 18 right?"

"Yeah I'm 25" He smiled.

"Well I've dated older" From there we headed to the olive garden in town.

"So L why did you come to see me?"He asked after we ordered.

"Why did I come to the concert? My friend asked me and I didn't have anything to do so I figured I might as well go."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes until I passed out half way through your set"

"Yeah you weren't thrown to the front of the stage until the end of our last song" He made a weird face.

"That is probably why I was out so long"

"Yeah"

"So Gabe would you like to tell me a little about you?" I asked.

"Ok well my name is Gabe Saporta. I was born in Urugauy and we moved to New Jersey when I was 4. I am a vegetarian. I am in a band called Cobra Starship,I was in a band called Midtown but that didn't make it very far. Now what about you?" He asked as our food came. We both had salads.

"Ok well My name is L Strange. I was born in New Jersey, Moved to Cali when I was 3, then here when I was 8. I am about to graduate High school. I am a vegetarian. I write music. And last but dertainly not least I own a purple corvette" He smiled.

"Purple?"

"Yes it was a gift from a friend after he died"

"Oh I'm sorry for your losses"

"He was like a dad to me but he made sure I was taken care of he knew that my mom was a slut, in fact she's in Vegas right now"

"Well I'm sorry"

"It's ok I never dewell on the past"

"Ok well what classes are you taking in school?"

"I am taking music theory, Mandarin, German, Multivariable and differential equations, AP chemistry, English 12, and AP government"

"Wow a brainiac" He smiled.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No not at all" He said obviously knowing he screwed up.

"I was just kidding" I said putting my hand on his arm. I left it there and he looked at it. I puled away and felt the heat come to my cheeks.

"You're blushing" he said smiling.

"Yes Gabe that is what people do" I said.

"Sure" we sat quietly eating and when we were done he paid and we left.

"You know you didn't have to pay" I said as we were to the other side of the bridge.

"No I wanted to that and I know you don't have your wallet"

"Yeah" we were to the parking lot now.

"So if I asked if I was ever going to see you again what would you say?" He asked.

"I would say it depends" I replied.

"And I ask on what?"

"Well I don't know if I can trust you, I don't have your number, I would never see you, and you have to do something unique" I said as we got to the bus. I leaned against it.

"So if I did this" He got down on one knee and took my hand.

"L strange would you be my girlfriend?" I giggled and I knew I was blushing.

"Can I have your number?"

"Yes"

"Then of course" I said smiling. He got up and went to kiss me. I put my hand up.

"Ah now I think we should wait until the second date" He laughed and handed me his phone and I handed him mine.

"Now I can't wait for that" He said handing back my phone.

"Well now that is my car" I said pointing to the purple corvette that some how got back here.

"Nice well talk to you later?" He said.

"Yes and until I see you next" I slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek. I head wolf whistling and cat calls. I looked to my right and all of Gabe's friends were sitting there.

"Oh real funny guys" Gabe said.

"Dude you have known each other for about 5 hours" He rolled his eyes.

"So where's the next stop for this tour?"

"Texas why?"

"It's the weekend want to take a road trip?" He smiled.

"Sure" I took his hand and started walking him to my car.

"Dude where are you going!" the short one yelled.

"Meet you guys in Texas" He yelled back.

"With what car are you going in?" The tall one asked as I got to my car. I opened the door and found a note on the steering wheel.

_L,_

_Met a girl went to hang out steve drove me home here's your car see you tomorrow_

_Mike_

"That figures get in Gabe" He had been looking at my car. He got in and I drove up to his friend.

"Sucks to disturb people don't it?" I asked getting out and putting my hair up. I took off my button up shirt and found my Clandestine shirt. I threw it into my back I kept in the car. I put my bag on the hood and was looking for my cd. I pulled out my neon orange jacket and put it on. I found my CD and put everything in my bag.

"Excuse me I am sure Gabe will tell me all of your names but I am leaveing good bye" I said throwing my stuff in the car and getting in. He rolled the windows down.

"Well see you guys!" I pulled out and he grabbed the hood of the car.

"So where I we going?" I asked.

"Texas, That's all I know" He said.

"Well ok now tell me about your friends?"

"Well my band is Vicky-t she plays keytar, Ryland he's the tall one and plays guitar, Nate he's the short one and plays drums, and then Alex he plays Bass. From a Rocket to the Moon we have Nick the singer, Justin the guitarist, Eric the bassist, and Andrew he plays drums. From Versaemerge we have Sierra the singer,Spencer the drummer, Devin the bassist, Blake the lead guitarist, and Jerry the rhythm guitarist. And from the Maine-"

"I already know them they are from AZ"

"Ok" I was going really fast on the back roads towards texas.

"So where am I going because there is a big difference on where I am going" He pulled out his phone.

"Mission texas"

"Ok we should be there in about 17 hours"

"Are you going to be able to drive that long"

"Yeah I'm not tired"

"Ok well can we stop ion a few hours for some food?"

"Yeah we have to or else we won't have enough gas"

"Ok" I kept driving until we stopped in New Mexico somewhere.

"Gabe" I said waking him up.

"Hey what's up?"

"We stopped you wanted food?" I asked.

"Yeah what are our options?"

"Well It's 6 in the morning so breakfast" I said.

"Ok yeah I'll pay" He said sitting up.

"No it's ok I can pay for myself" I said.

"No really you paid for gas" I sighed and we got out of the car. I was parked in a shoppiung center and there was a denny's right next to us.

"Denny's? "Gabe asked.

"Yeah sure" We walked in and a waitress sat us down.

"So do you regret coming with me?" Gabe asked.

"I have no reason to yet but I hope we get there soon or else I will not be able to drive." I said.

"Do you want me to drive?" He asked.

"No it's ok" We ordered our food and when we were done we were back on the road.


End file.
